


Krampus Klaus

by A_Wild_Gay_Potato, cookieface678



Series: Miraculous Jackieboy Verse [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas fic, Flirting, Fluff, Hero AU, M/M, Miraculous AU, a bit of blood mention but not graphic, santa becomes bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wild_Gay_Potato/pseuds/A_Wild_Gay_Potato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieface678/pseuds/cookieface678
Summary: Sean is stuck in LA and Krampus decides to pay a visit on the children instead of Santa.





	Krampus Klaus

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy I wrote Christmas fic and finished it! Sorry it's a lil late, school's kicking my butt and it's just the first week hhh
> 
> This takes place somewhere in the future of the fic.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!! I hope to write the new chapters soon!!

 

\--

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me?!”

Sean groaned in his seat, his luggages by his foot and Mark sitting by his side. They were at the airport and Mark was about to send Sean off on his flight back home to Ireland. But that clearly wasn't the current situation as a snowstorm hits LA, trapping them there and causing flights to be delayed.

It was quite unusual too. LA will never snow due to its warm climate and being near the ocean but for the first time in like decades it finally snowed.

Very odd turn of events.

Mark turned to face a sulky and pouty Sean, who had to wait probably like hours, or even days until he could get back to Ireland. Mark places a reassuring hand on his shoulder and spoke in a warm voice,

“Let's just hope the delay doesn't take forever. In the meantime, how about we get some hot cocoa?”

Sean pursed his lips and hummed in consideration. Well, it is freezing and he's probably got loads of time to kill. Maybe that won't be such a bad idea.

Sean turned to Mark and nodded. They both stood up, Sean took his luggage trolley and Mark lead them to nearest cafe. From where they were, the cafe was just a short walk and in the meantime, they decided to chat.

“So, what's your Christmas plans going to be back at Ireland?” Mark began.

“Oh, y'know the usual! Hangin’ out with the folks, catching up, maybe go out and have a family dinner together, that sort of thing,”

Mark nodded as they kept walking.

Sean decided to ask, “What about you? Are you going back to Ohio?”

“Well…” Mark hesitated.

“As much as I want to go back, but this snowstorm just kicked out of nowhere and we're not even sure if the flights will continue,”

Sean noticed the pessimism in his voice. He quickly reassured him,

“Well, like you said, let's just hope it doesn't take forever,”

A few more steps and they were there. At the nearest Starbucks point and already walking inside to queue up and order.

The line was pretty long from where they were. And so Sean turned to Mark,

“Hey Mark why don't ye save us a seat somewhere while I get our drinks?”

“Alright,” Mark was already walking away to find a place but before that he called up to him.

“Oh, wait! Hey Mark do you want coffee or hot chocolate?”

“Hot chocolate please!”

Sean gave him a smile and thumbs up. Mark searched around for a table and found one near a television. It played some Christmas movie, one of the Home Alone series. He settled into his seat and decide to pull up his socials.

Twitter is going mad about the snowstorm, news stations and websites making articles left and right, his mutuals and college mates making tweets on their friends staying in LA, good wishes all around. And of course let's not forget the Christmas themed ones.

From what he gathered, meteorologists still haven't figured out the cause of it. Some already concluded it's just climate change but the studies are still in the works so nothing is determined yet.

As Mark mulled it over, Jack greeted him, shaking him from his thoughts and gesture at their drinks.

Mark grabbed his own cup and thanked the brunet. He took a sip of his own as Jack took the seat across him.

“So any updates on the weather? Or the flights?” Sean asked.

Mark shook his head disappointingly. “Nope, nothing. Even the weather people can't tell what the fuck is happening.”

“Damn, this is some insane weather we're having!”

“Right?”

Suddenly the television changed to the news channel. A woman in blue showed up, looking exasperated.

“Breaking News! The Los Angeles Police Department has reported sightings of a 10 foot monster terrorizing the city!”

It cuts to a shaky video with a translucent JackieBoyBlog trademark on bottom left corner. The clip shows a brown hairy beast with huge devil-like horns and glowing crimson eyes. It had hooves for legs and dark shaggy brown hair. Its teeth bared as it snarled at the camera from a distance. And there seems to be a handful of children in the beast’s claw and huge sack over its shoulders.

“ _Wait, that's Robin’s blog!_ ” Sean exclaimed in his mind.

The woman continued, “It appears that the monster is prying children away from homes and putting them in a sack, much like the legendary Christmas Devil, Krampus who takes bad children away to Hell and eats them,”

Sean and Mark simultaneously muttered “Oh Shit,” under their breaths as their eyes were glued to the television in front of them.

“The authorities are trying to keep the situation under control but are quickly falling back. They advised residents to feel from the city as soon as possible. Further reports will come in soon so stay tuned. And now for the weather. Jim,”

The woman in blue ends her report and it transitions to the weather man. Sean abruptly stands and turned to speak to Mark, nervousness creeping in his voice,

“Hey uhh…. I really have to go to the bathroom. Can you watch my bags for me? Coolthanksbye!”

And before Mark could say anything, Sean bolted away in the opposite direction.

Sean made his way to the bathroom, checking to see if anyone was around. Luckily it was empty. He makes his way into one of lavatories and locked it.

He leans against it catching his breath and Sam is floating nearby him.

“It sure is chilly out there, Sean.” Sam chirped.

“Yep and you know what that means,” Sean pulled a box from one of his jacket pockets. Inside it had eye drops, all with different colors. Each one also a different power up for Sam.

He picked out a blue one and tossed it to Sam.

“Sam, power up!”

Sam managed to grapple on the eyedrop with her one “limb” and put a drop in her eye. She spun around and turned into Glacier Sam.

“Alright, Glacier Sam, eyes on the prize!”

\---

Meanwhile, Mark was left there, a bit dumbfounded and clueless. He had to go as well, but who's going to take care of Sean’s luggage?

Mark looked around, his eyes searching for someone, or someplace to for the luggage.

_“It's dangerous to leave these bags alone though…”_

And that's when the idea popped into his brain. He drove him and Sean to LAX, maybe he could stow away the luggage in the trunk!

But the parking was way too far away and he was running out time.

_“C’mon Mark, think! There's gotta be somewhere to put these bags!”_

Mark looked to his surroundings again, and he saw in the cafe, there was a small obscure space, hidden behind the potted plants. It seemed to be totally empty there no one seemed to hang about.

_Bingo._

Mark unloaded Sean’s luggage (which was only average-sized two traveling bags thank god) from the trolley and sneaked around the cafe. He placed the luggage behind the potted plants and rearranged it, in hopes it was hidden in plain sight.

And with that done, Mark booked from the cafe, not before leaving a 5 dollar tip on the counter and making his way out.

Mark couldn't head to the bathroom, Sean was already there. So he decided to change in the next best place other than the bathroom.

The supply closet.

Tim floats about from Mark. “Jeez, it's really cold out there!” Tim spoke as he shivered.

“It's never been this cold in LA. I think it's time for a treat, Tim”

Mark pulled out a small plastic ziplock, filled with mini macadamia cookies with different colors. He opened and picked out a blue colored cookie and gave it to Tim.

Tim enthusiastically took it and ate it in one bite. Tim flips about and turned into Glacier Tim.

“Glacier Tim, tails out!”

\---

And they're off! The two heroes quickly made their way towards where the monster was. From the news report, it seems like it was rampaging through midtown and LAX was only a few miles from there. Thankfully.

Jackie swung his yoyo over the nearest building, sporting a tight Olympics-style outfit. It was patterned red with streaks of light blue and white. His shoes having light blue skates, light blue gloves and a light blue mask to match his turquoise eyes. And over his neck was a scarf neatly tucked in on his neck.

And across the street, Squirrel Boy hopped on all four limbs over buildings and chimneys, also sporting a new look. A long white fluffy coat with long sleeves dawned him with an ash gray tail hanging off him. Skin tight fitted pants with warming capability and gray UGG boots on his lower body.

They both finally met up on the same route, running side by side each other.  
Jackie was the first to greet him and Squirrel Boy greeted back.

“Aww, look at you in your adorable winter coat! You look great in it!” Jackie compliment his partner with a cheery smile.

Squirrel Boy flushed. He smiled at him in return and thanked him.

“You're not so bad yourself, Mr Professional Olympic skater. Look at 'chu, sporting red tights and all, really shows off those biceps of yours,” Squirrel Boy complimeted with a wink.

Jackie snorted at that as he leap through a two storey building.

“Hey, hey I'm not the one with the great bod and silky strands of fur, okay? Out of costume, I just got some noodle arms,” Jackie replied.

Squirrel Boy sighed “I appreciate your humbleness and all that but, seriously that's not a bad look on you!” 

Jackie chuckled, “Well, thanks Peanuts. Same goes to you.” He shot Squirrel Boy with a grin.

A smile was etched a Squirrel Boy’s feature as he turned towards their route, hiding his blush.

They both jumped down from the building as the monster was in sight.

It took a few minutes or skating. Jackie kept on stumbling and slipping on ice. In which, Squirrel Boy had guided him by hand and gave a few quick tips to keep from slipping.

They skated together, hand in hand with Squirrel Boy leading them together through the frosted city filled with ice and snow.

It took a good few but they were finally there. The Krampus monster stood tall in front of them, maniacally laughing as he bellowed,

“Ho ho ho, you little shits! I don't care if you've been naughty or nice, Krampus Klaus is comin’ to town and he's going to turn you into Christmas dinner!”

“Krampus Klaus?” Jackie quizzically spoke, he was still holding his partner’s hand.

“So let me get this straight, DarkMoth decided to akumatized Santa Claus and turned him into a man-eating monster from Hell?!” Squirrel Boy exclaimed.

Krampus Klaus mashed his claws through a building, grabbing a handful of screaming children. He hung them over leading into his sack full of more screaming and panicked children.

Jackie acted quick and threw his yoyo at the beast. He aimed for directly for his face, alarming Krampus as it looped back around to one of the beast’s hands.

“Krampus Klaus! Unhand those children!” Jackie exclaimed.

“Or we're cancelling your Christmas!” Squirrel Boy continued with the same energy in his voice.

The butterfly symbol appeared on Krampus’ face, and once again DarkMoth spoke in their mind.

“There they are Krampus! Now take their miraculouses!” Dark’s voice echoed through his head.

The beast gave them a toothy grin as he shoved the children into his sack.

Jackie pulled back his yoyo and Squirrel Boy pulled out a silver staff from the back of his utility belt, and stood in a power stance. Still holding hands.

With their skates on, they charged into the fight against the Krampus Monster.

\---

It wasn't such bitter fight, but damn it wasn't that easy either.

Jackie crashed into a building wall, followed by Squirrel Boy landing face first next to him.

“Fucking hell, this is some monster!” Jackie groaned.

The plan was to get the children to out first, but the damned beast had a tight grip on it and it wouldn't let go even if it was battered in the face with a billion squirrels.

At least they know what the akuma was in.

Squirrel Boy lifted his face from the wall. “So, how are we going to get the santa hat off him exactly?” He spoke exasperatedly

Jackie hummed in thought. _There's gotta be some way…_

Jackie looked at his yoyo. Of course!

Jackie threw up his yoyo with green sparks flying around.

“Lucky Charm!”

A string of ropes landed in his hand. It had LED lights strapped to it.

“Christmas lights?” Jackie questioned the set of lights in his hand.

“Oh sure, make the monster angrier using the one thing he hates,” Squirrel Boy sarcastically commented.

Jackie looked around. From his indications, the streetlights flashed, some road work items, big and small Christmas decorations from abandoned stores and Squirrel Boy’s staff.

“I think that's what exactly what we have to do,” Jackie smirked

Jackie pushed himself out if the hole in the wall. He helped to pull Squirrel Boy out too, turned to him as they discussed his plan together.

“So here's what we're going to do..”

\---

Krampus Klaus continued to seek his dinner. He sniffed out building by building for any sign of children.

“Come out, come out wherever you are, you litte gremlin fucks!” He growled.

“You've been nothing but trouble to everyone around you, so just accept what's coming to ya!”

A whistle is heard from the distance. It piqued the interest of the beast and it turned around. And what he saw filled him with seething raged.

The buildings were covered from top to bottom with Christmas decorations. There were snowmen, cardboard cutouts of Santa Claus waving with small children running around. And to top it all off, a big neon sign in bold, cursive letters spelling out, “MERRY CHRISTMAS!”

Krampus dropped his sack on the side of the streets and dug his hooves into the snow. He huffed and puffed and aimed his horns at the Christmas Wonderland.

And Krampus charged at it with all his might with a warcry.

Jackie and Squirrel Boy were hiding behind one of the cutouts that sat ontop one of the buildings. Jackie with the Christmas lights tied on his shoulder, held onto a remote and Squirrel Boy held onto several ropes.

“Wait for it…” Jackie held his hand out, signaling to wait for the queue.

Krampus was more than halfway there, still unknowing of what awaited him.

Both Jackie and Squirrel Boy held onto their devices with a tight grip, waiting for their queues, hoping it goes according to plan. Anxiety crept through their body, as they waited.

Krampus crashed into the set.

“NOW!” Jackie commanded as he pushed the remote button. And the traps were off!

Huge Christmas trees from the side swung in Krampus’ direction, hitting him with a blow of pine needles and wood. One of them swung into his back, forcibly pushing him forward into the attack. He was battered and blown with Christmas trees huge and small, mostly huge. Squirrel boy was released one of the ropes and it triggered the next trap.

After Krampus stumbled out of the Tree mayhem, as in, the trees pushed him out, boxes upon boxes of christmas ornaments flooded into the streets. Krampus had walked into the ornaments and he felt himself slipping as he tried to balance himself on the sea of glimmering red, gold and silver.

There was more traps that awaited him and he was in one hell of a ride.

While Krampus was busy getting shot at with tennis balls from the tennis machine, Jackie queued in to take over for the traps and gave Squirrel Boy the command to go release the children from Krampus’ unattended sack. Squirrel Boy gave him a nod and gave Jackie the remaining rope traps they still had. He ran across the buildings, leaving Jackie to execute the rest of their traps.

Jackie now took command over the traps. He jumped over the side of buildings, he skillfully pulled and shifted the gears and ropes to Krampus’ Torturous Scenery. Kevin Mccallister would be proud of this masterpiece.

Probably, that is.

Krampus was just about as beat and tired, trying to pry off the Christmas themed trap while also trying to shield himself from the onslaught. He was already ready to collapse as he felt himself drained off all of his hatred.

Jackie took as a sign to deliver the finale. Jackie roped the Christmas lights around the highest post sign. He pulled himself back and charged down swinging from where stood.

He swung around Krampus from his face, and worked his way down looping around Krampus’ body. And Krampus couldn't even struggle away from it, as he struggled and trudged around, trying to escape his downfall.

With the final loop of the lights around his hooves, Jackie swung up to a post and tug the lights. The beast yelped as he was strung up by his legs, turning him upside down.

“Had enough yet Krampus?” Jackie taunted him, with a cheeky grin on his face.

Krampus struggled himself in the bounds. He growled at the red hero in tights, “This isn't over, Jackieboyman. I will ruin Christmas and steal your miraculous for DarkMoth!”

Jackie snickered at that, “That's what they all say!”

Jackie pushed himself up and swung down from the post with one foot up.

“Merry Christmas, you candy cane flavored cunt!” Jackie called out, as he landed a devastating kick to face on Krampus. The blades dug into his cheeks, drawing a bit of blood. The kick was so powerful, it sent the santa hat akuma flying out of Krampus’ fur, ripping it in the process. The dark butterfly fluttered out of the hat.

Jackie landed from his kick with a skid. Jackie took out this yoyo and slid it open.

“Alright, your reign of Christmas terror ends here, akuma.” Jackie threw the yoyo into the air and capsulated the butterfly.

“Gotcha!” Jackie freed the de-evilized akuma and bid it goodbye. With that the akumatized person shrunk back to his normal size and fell down into the pile of Christmas lights with a thud.

The loud thud alerted Jackie and he quickly went to attend the man. As suspected, it was a man dressed as Santa Claus. He was in full costume and had a fake beard to spare. And some round glasses to add.

Jackie stuck his hand out to the man. He asked him concernedly, “Are you okay sir?”

Just then, Squirrel Boy lands next to Jackie.

“I'm back! And I helped out the kids to the police so that they could find their parents.” Squirrel Boy quickly briefed Jackie.

“So, what’d I missed?”

Jackie ushered the Santa Claus to stand. He was still in a weakened state and rubbed his head.

“Ow…. Jeez, what happened to me? What am I doing here?” Mr. Santa Claus groaned, his voice laced with a gruff accent of what probably Santa should sound like.

“You got akumatized and kidnapped children,” Squirrel Boy ran his mouth. Jackie elbowed him on his side.

The Jolly Man gasped, a horrified expression was plastered on his face.

“Oh God, I did what?!” The Santa Man spluttered.

“The kids are safe now, don't worry! I think it's best if you just leave and we'll take care of the rest, okay?” Jackie reassured him with clasp on his shoulder.

Santa kept quiet for a moment. He looked remorseful and sighed. “Yeah...yeah alright. But seriously, I am so sorry for the trouble I caused. I didn't mean to ruin the festivities,” The Santa Man woefully spoke.

“It's fine, Santa. It's not like you wanted to get akumatized. Just go home and be with your family! We'll make everything better soon!” Squirrel Boy chirped up.

The man in the Santa Suit slowly nodded and moseyed his way into the opposite direction.

Jackie picked up the Christmas lights. He threw it in the air and declared,

“Miraculous Jackieboy!”

Soon, the sparks flew around the city of LA. A plethora of sparkling emerald and neon green flew about as it fixed the destroyed buildings, broken streetlights and strung out Christmas decorations.

Jackie and Squirrel Boy raised their fists and bumped a celebratory fistbump.

“Pound it!”

Squirrel Boy looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging above them. The fuzzy hero smirked and looked back at Jackie,

“Heeeeey Jackieboo, look who's under the mistletoe…”

Jackie looked up at saw what was hanging underneath him. He blushed furiously as he ran a hand through his face. “Oh god…”

“Someone owes me a kiss~” Squirrel Boy inched himself near Jackie. His tail curled itself slightly around Jackie’s feet.

“Do we have to?” Jackie spoke out with feigned annoyance in his voice and looked over the fuzzy hero with one eye. His voice sounded annoyed but his expression said otherwise.

Squirrel Boy backed off slightly, the tail curled itself away slightly. He spoke, “W-well, if you don't want you, that's fine! It's all up to you,” Squirrel scratched behind his head and looked down. He clicked his skates together in succession.

Jackie rolled his eyes and sighed. It's been awhile since he's seen him flustered, it was actually kinda cute.

He gently grabbed Squirrel Boy’s face and lifted it up. He inched his skates closer and closer. His face only a few centimeters from Squirrel Boy.

Jackie ran his hand on his partner’s jawline, looking at him with soft eyes, oceanic green and blue staring back against golden caramels.

Jackie closed his eyes and leaned in until his lips touched Squirrel Boy’s.

Squirrel Boy briefly looked at Jackie with wide eyes, his tail standing up. Then he slowly relaxed into the kiss and took in the feel of Jackie’s lips against his. It was...as soft as it looked. It tasted like mints...and rain. The warmth seeped through him, contrasting against the harsh cold they were experiencing. Squirrel Boy kissed back, equally as soft and gentle Jackie was being.

Jackie pulled himself away, with a self-satisfied smirk. It was Squirrel Boy's turn to blush.

“I…”

“Didn't see that coming, did ya?” Jackie teased him.

Squirrel Boy continued to stare at Jackie in disbelief, in shock. He was happy, but did that seriously just happened?!

“Uhh…” Squirrel Boy was heavily blushing now.

Jackie tried to stifle his laughter. God he really is cute like this. “Look I-I only did it because I couldn't resist those..those puppy eyes of yours! And-and I..” Jackie’s words trailed off as he saw Squirrel Boy with the softest smile on his face, his hair falling into frame as he tried to stifle a laugh. His red face as a tomato as his eyes crinkled and with the biggest grin on his face

 _“Holy shit.. When did Walnuts get so damn...cute?”_ Jackie wondered in his mind.

They continue to stare at each other for a while, time seemingly slowed down for them, the snowfall seemed to fell but almost didn't touch the ground. They snapped away from their trance when they heard their miraculouses flashed.

“Shit! I'm gonna change back soon!” Jackie spoke as he covered his miraculous with his hands.

“O-oh! M-me too!” Squirrel Boy spluttered as well

They stood in silence for a moment. They were unsure if they wanted to stay, or let the moment pass. The fuzzy hero fidgeted with his sleeves and Jackie only stood there, thinking of what to say.

“So...uhm… Merry Christmas?” Jackie spoke.

Squirrel Boy smiled in response. He pulled Jackie into a tight hug as he wished him a Merry Christmas too.

They parted their ways. Jackie waved him goodbye and swung out.

Squirrel Boy weakly returning the wave, with the sappiest smile on his face. He stood there for a while and happily sighed.

And then his Miraculous flashed again and he immediately climbed up and hopped back to LAX.

\---

Mark managed to change back, sprinted across the airport to get back to his and Sean’s meeting point, taking Sean’s bags back to its original place and ordered himself another hot cocoa, just in time before Sean returned.

He was sipping his drink nonchalantly as Sean came rushing back to him with a wave.

“Oh hey welcome back, Sean” Mark greeted him.

“Huff..puff… thanks, man… oh, jesus..” Sean panted as he made his way into his seat.

Mark chuckled, “Did you like, ran from the bathroom to here?”

“Well...yeah. Didn't want ta keep ye waitin’,” Sean reasoned.

He continued, “So, what did I miss?”

Mark pursed his lips, “Well…” Before Mark could say anything, the tv switched on as the same woman from earlier spoke,

“Well, as usual, the guardians of LA once again had save the city from destruction!” It cuts to a clip of Jackie kissing Squirrel Boy with, again, the JackieBoyBlog watermark. It was filmed from a high angle but it was still a clear shot of both of them.

“And it appears that someone caught our two heroes kissing under the mistletoe,” the woman continued. Mark immediately flushed seeing the clip, and Sean groaned across his seat as he buried his face with his hands.

The cafe suddenly drowned in murmurs of the patreons. Each one whispered and chattered about to themselves.

Just then, Sean’s phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked to see who was calling.

It was Robin.

With a sigh, he answered the call.

“Jack, are you watching the news right now?!” Robin gushed from his phone speaker before Sean could say anything.

“Y-yeah, it's-it’s right in front of me,” Sean answered through his gritted teeth.

“They showed my clip, TWICE! On the news, like look!” Robin had sent him a video attachment. It was the same clip, but it had a higher quality to it.

“They totally butchered the quality though, but STILL! My blog got on the news!” Robin continued to gush. But Sean wasn't paying attention as he watched that clip again.

The two heroes seemed to be very into it at the moment, judging by both of their expressions. Sean was reminded of how… soft and comforting it felt for the brief moment he kissed him. Sean buried his face with one hand as he tried to hide his blush. Why was he blushing? He only did it just to surprise Squirrel Boy, but he didn't expect it to be kind of, embarrassed? It's not like people knew who they really were, and he was still trying to reaffirm his feelings about it too.

God was it confusing.

“Are you...fucking kidding me?” Sean muttered under his breath.

Mark sipped his hot cocoa from the seat across and he raised an eyebrow at Sean.

“Are… Are you okay, dude?” Robin asked after moments of silence from the other side of the line, still on the phone.

Sean lifted his head up to his phone, “Huh?”

Then he realized he was still on the phone and immediately lifted it back up to his ear.

“Y-yeah! ‘M fine! I'm..still here, yes?” Sean spluttered, trying to calm himself.

“...you're acting kind of weird.”

“Whaaat me? Noooo not at all! I'm-I’m not! I'm not bein’ weird at all,” Sean nervously chuckled.

“...right. Well I have to go. I still need to render a few videos for JackieBlog. It's taking like, forever man. Later!” Robin ends his call before Sean could say anything.

Sean shoved his phone back into his pocket as he rested his chin. He turned to his attention to the tv screen as the woman kept talking.

“In other news, meteorologists have concluded that this snowstorm would last at least a week. Citizens are advised to stay in doors and all flights have to be, unfortunately cancelled due to the bad weather,”

“Fuckin’ fantastic.” Sean grumbled in his seat. He continued to bury his face in his hands as he moped about the circumstances.

 _“First, my flight gets delayed. Then DarkMoth decided to fucking destroy the city days before Christmas and now I can't even go back to Ireland…_ ”

Sean feels a light tap on his shoulder. He looks up to see Mark standing over him and he asked, “You okay, Sean?”

Sean let out a heavy sigh. “Not really. ‘M upset, but there's nothin’ I can really do about it…”

Mark stayed quiet for a moment, thinking of something to say. Something that could cheer him up.

Or maybe he didn't need cheering up. Maybe he needs someone. Someone close for comfort.

Mark wasn't sure.

“Hey, let's just...go home and binge on some Christmas movies. Or just, any indoor activity we could think of!”

Mark lowered himself to Jack’s eye level.

“I can make some chicken and dumplings if you want. Or some meatloaf if you don't want that. Maybe some eggnog too! Would that cheer you up?” Mark asked with a small smile on his lips.

Sean hummed in thought. Even if he couldn't spend time with his family back home, at least he can spend it with Mark. And he's just good as family to him.

_If not more._

Sean stood up and turned to Mark, a smile on his lips.

“That would be lovely.”

\---

And there they were. Both of them curled up on the couch, covered a big blanket, warm drinks in their hands as they watched Jim Carrey’s “How The Grinch Stole Christmas”.

After coming back to the airport, Sean decided to shoot a quick text to his parents and his brother, Malcom about his current situation. They were, as expected, we're slightly disappointed but they understood and hoped to see Sean next year.

Mark informed the same thing to his mom, his brother and to his friends in Ohio. And told that he would be staying with Sean while waiting for the storm to pass. In which, his mom responded,

**Mom: Its okay, Mark! Go spend time with your boyfriend!**

**Mark: OMG MOM hes not my boyfriend**

**Mom: Boy Friend****

**Mark: Oh.. Haha**

**Mom: But if he is your boyfriend, its okay you know ;)**

**Mark: Mom, pls**

**Mom: I'm just kidding! Now go spend time with him. Hes probably waiting**

**Mark: Okay mom. Talk to you soon. Love you bye ❤️**

**Mom: Love you too Mark ❤️**

The next day, Mark and Sean managed to skype with their respective families. Malcom helped to set up a skype call with his parents and him so Sean could at least catch up with them. Mark joined in occasionally, just to say hi and getting to know them a little.

Then it was Mark’s turn. He was greeted by his mom, his brother and their many, many dogs. His mom even manage to get Lucy on camera, which made Mark's heart melt.

And now, here they were. All snuggled up in a pile.

Sean puts his drink onto the table and leaned back with a sigh.

“Thanks fer sharin’ Christmas with me, Mark…” Sean murmured.

“It's no trouble, Sean. Anything for my Jackaboy.” Mark smiled, turning to answer Sean.

Sean snorted at that, “ _My_ Jackaboy?”

“It's just a term of endearment, Sean. Don't look into it so much.” Mark flatly stated. But his mind was racing. Did he really just said that?!

Sean softly chuckled at that. Then he looked up to Mark and landed a small peck on him.

Mark froze at the lip contact on his cheek and felt his cheeks burn up. Again, he's probably having the best Christmas of his life at the moment. Sean snuggled closer to him and leaned his head on Mark’s shoulder.

He murmured something about sleep, and soon enough he was softly snoozing.

The peck felt… familiar on him, as if he felt that before. As soft, as gentle. It really felt familiar!

_“Could it be…?”_

He looked at Sean as he was peacefully sleeping away. He wanted to take a picture but he was just so damned cute. And if he moved the slightest, he might wake Sean up and lose this sight.

Mark smiled at the sight and let him sleep on him for as long as he wanted. He already had a rough week, and he should really take his time to relax and just not think.

_“Maybe another time..”_

And soon, Mark dozed off too, with his head leaning into Sean’s, cuddled up to him in a blanket together. The tv already displaying the credits but none of them too bothered as they were in deep slumber together, dreaming in each other's arms.

All was peaceful.

 


End file.
